


No one Can Do it Like Me

by FusiontaleAU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Day Off, Lapdance, M/M, Makeup Sex, Pole Dancing, Soul Bond, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: he dances the night away alone in the spotlight of a night club. Just wanting nothing more then to shed a few tears.Papyrus thought he was content. He had everything but something was missing.





	No one Can Do it Like Me

Papyrus didn't go out much. The only time he went out was for training or playing with his best friend Undyne Captain of the royal Harem, his main goal was to be part of the royal harem. At least it was at first. Papyrus was many things but he is not stupid or blind. He was sad at first that he would not make it into the royal harem but Undyne had told him it wasn't his fault and made the suggestion to find a hobbie while he continued to train. A Hobbie? He rarely saw his older brother Sans as it was and would play with him now and then until Papyrus started dating Mettaton then they stopped hanging out all together. Unlike when they were young baby bones, they would stay up for long hours at night just giggling and play their own special games but as time passed the skeleton brothers barely saw eye to eye (or eye socket to eye socket.)  
So that hobbie was out. Papyrus groaned at the own pun in his head as he button up his light pink shirt.  
He finally found something that fell under what was a hobbie or job. Sans always made it look fun! Papyrus had started a daily routine of date nights with his boyfriend on Friday and dancing on Saturday's. Sans reaction to the date nights was needless to say - not good. The news made Sans skull snap when Papyrus said he was GOING OUT every Friday night because of Mettaton. It wasn't abnormal for a monster to go out on Friday night or having a hobbie. Sans if anything wanted his baby bro to go out and live a little but something seemed off- Papyrus had never taken shifts at the bar before or shown any interest in it calming it was too messy or greasy for his tastes. Until now.  
“ your going out with Mettaton again? “ Sans asked his voice laced clear full of venom with what almost sounded like jealousy. Sans stood up from the couch that he had been snoozing on and locked eyes with the slender pink skeleton. Papyrus made a face not liking his brother's attitude, “ yes- does that bother you?” Papyrus asked raising an eye brow with hopeful eyes, ' please, be honest with me' Papyrus thought crossing his arms to which Sans just shrugged , “ No” he said under his breath. it really shouldn't but Papyrus knew it did. Papyrus didn't belong to Sans that much was clear so was the fact that Sans hated Mettaton for it.  
Papyrus glared at him,” I knew it, you're lying” the pink skeleton accused shocked. Sans eyes widen he was starting to sweat as his purple eye lights didn't break away from Papyrus's pink gaze as much as he wanted too he couldn't. The sudden fear forced his next decision, “I said it doesn't. Just go out and suck dicks off. You wouldn't understand. How could you possibly understand?” Sans didn't mean it. It didn't hurt any less, he knew just how to push Papyrus's buttons and that seemed to do it. Papyrus looked angry then hurt and finely looked like he wanted to say more but instead Papyrus turned away from his older brother. Sans caught the glimpse of the magic tears that are now falling down Papyrus’s soft cheeks, “ fine. See you later Sans" he says softly while grabbing his long black furred coat then opened the front door then leaving out the front tall door closing it soft, not looking back. Sans couldn't help but watch how Papyrus's slender hips moved as he left out of his eye sight, “ what have I done.." the purple skeleton muttered sadly as he slammed his head into black gloved skeleton hands. 

-  
Normally ‘Sans front skeleton' didn't always go out on his days off to Grillby's Bar. He worked doubles there as an exotic dancer , it pays the bills and helped supported his lusty younger brother Papyrus.  
Nah, Sans was just content with the bachelor life, he mostly just slept in or ‘played’ with the folks of the town until he got lazy or found someone else to play with. However even he craved for more then the normal fucking, tonight was different. Sans wanted too just watch and drink his sorrows away and if he played his cards just right he might end up with HIM. The skeleton he wanted to be with more then anything- however Sans knew his mouth would get him in trouble one day, he just didn't think it would hurt this much. It was one thing when Papyrus got mad and yelled at him but they would kiss and make up when they were younger but Papyrus not talking to him at all hurt. He missed hearing his beautiful voice every day and holding him at night. One of Sans old fuck buddies had seen Papyrus dancing for money at Gillbly’s one summer's night.  
It was like a gunshot had gone off. He felt anger for a moment but it was gone when his mind reminded him the cruel words he had spattered at his brother as far as he knew they were no longer on speaking terms. The wheels in his 'skull' started turning and he finally had enough! Screw Papyrus's boy toy! He needed to see his younger brother and this would be a good way to make admins and make up for begin a numbskull the pass few days and besides Papyrus should be focused on the royal harem not dancing and spreading his legs in a night club for all of Snowdin to see. If they so much as touched what belongs rightfully to him. He make them never want to fuck again. 

And that’s how he ended up here, sitting alone in the club "Gribby's", he nursed his glass of ketchup and looked down at the quote on quote old clothes he decided to wear, a dark purple baggy hoodie with simple black skinny jean’s with an old pair of black sneakers that he borrowed from Papyrus. It was definitely different then what he normally wore, no one would recognize him here. He pulled up his dark purple hoodie while glancing around at the beautiful girls. The way they writhed and wrapped themselves around things, like the poles on the stage... He thought with a smirk that he had seen better and done better. It was then that one particular dancer caught his eye as they entered on stage with their slender hips swinging back and forth to the beat of the music, a song that sounded like rock and roll. He couldn't quite believe it. A tall slender skeleton with bright beautiful pink eyes with a mesh pink tie up face veil that covered their face. White silk bones in a lilac lace crop-top and with see though pink silk pants. Long legs crowned with golden high heels... The beautiful dancer owned the stage. Sans sniggered knowingly before approaching toward the stage and sitting in one of the empty plus seats, leaning lazily against the edge of the stage. His purple eyes glued on the dancer, a wad of notes in Sans left pocket. He pulled a single 100 out hoping to lure the genie with lust eyes, lending over he held it out high towards his way. A female fox tries to swipe it but Sans was quicker and pulls it out of her reach shaking his head at the female fox then held the dollar back up flicking towards the genie dressed skeleton. This seems to grabs the tall skeleton’s attention who blinks then pointed at himself and Sans nodded. A light pink blush dusted the dancer's cheek bones, shy beautiful light rose eyes locked eyes with lilac fire ones. they giggle sweetly and the tall skeleton walked to the edge of the stage. The heel of his golden high heel clacked against the surface of it loudly with each purposeful step.  
It sounded like music to his ears.  
Which mixed well to the beat of the soft rock and roll music. The other strippers forgotten by him as he focused on what really mattered to him in that moment.  
Once he got to the edge, the alluring genie leaned down to Sans and that sweet innocent smile never leaving. Sans made sure to hide his face from view ( for now) until he could get alone with the dancer. Plucking the offered 100 and tucking it away in his crop top it was clear he was still newbie at this. To add insult to injury, he added a wink with a soft ‘thank you' that made Sans soul explode with want. The skeleton gave another sweet giggle noticing just how much his magic dancing was having a effect on Sans. he stood up and made his way back to the pole and started to strip tease the little skeleton pulling down his see through pants down just enough to show off the wing of the dancer's new butterfly ink tattoo. Unlike fur monsters and humans who have the ink imprinted on the flesh. Skeleton's have theirs burned into the marrow, a very painful process for skeletons but Sans always found the markings beautiful in the red spot light,‘ he's so cute' Sans thought as he continued to gaze dreamily almost drooling at the other skeleton, his eyes taking in every curve and move.  
The music turned more steady and the dancer gracefully pulled himself up off the ground, wrapping one of his strong and long bone legs around the pole, throwing his head back slightly, closing his eyes as he let himself get lost to the sensual rhythm of the song.  
One word comes to his mind as Sans eyes traveled up and down the pink skeleton's curves.  
'Beautiful '  
Simply beautiful. 

-

Grillby tilted his head at the short hooded skeleton.  
‘ this is ..odd?’  
"I want that one," the short skeleton sneered, pointing at the dancer on stage. He placed a wad of notes on the counter.  
"That one?" the flaming monster barman replied, looking nervous as he dried a glass with a dish cloth as he notice the ‘stranger’ had pointed at Papyrus on stage as the young tall slender skeleton continued his dance. Grillby locked eyes with the short monster infront of him with a shake of his head, "he doesn't do private dances." Papyrus was not innocent, heavens no- but he knew the pink skeleton wasn't ready for something so formal.  
"I know him," he smiled cocky and lifted up his hoodie just enough for the flame monster to recognize his face.  
Sans skeleton.  
the flam monster known as Grillby sat the shot glass down on the bar table and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes burning at Sans and is about to say something but Sans puts a finger to his own lips and makes a shushing sound then pulls his hoodie back down while looking back at the stage making sure the dancer did not see his face. Lucky for him, the pink dancer was more caught up in the spotlight and finishing his dance and when both skeleton's locked eyes right then. He did something that Sans or Grillby didn't expect him to do: the tall skeleton removed his pink mask vail and blew a kiss Sans way in a shy like matter. Sans skull flushed a dark purple at the lovely gesture. The gesture didn't go un notice by Grillby as he looked back and forth between the two and he tilted his head while shorking his bright chin as he studied the two brothers closely, he seemed to be thinking deeply.  
"Okay then...SIR I'll go check. Wait in private room one, it's just over there..." he sighed, pocketing the notes. Sans snapped his head back at the barman looking shocked but then smiled and Sans whispered, “ thanks Gribs “ the fire monster sighed and shook his head, “ don't worry about it"  
Grillby watched him walk him away a worried look crosses his face, ‘ I just hope you know what your doing..Sans’


End file.
